Amor en el silencio
by bearbelly662
Summary: Esta es una historia de una bebé que fue un gran milagro, para una pareja, pero será una difícil tarea, ya que su milagro nació s padres asustados por cómo será su crecimiento, su aprendizaje,aunque eso no será un obstáculo para ellos,aprenderá y tratará de cuidarla como una niña normal, aunque fuera especial. Cuando se le presente una oferta importante
1. Chapter 1

**Chicos aquí tengo esta historia y no me pude contener en escribirla. Me he pasado estos días escribiendo esta historia ya que no tenía internet y quise matar el tiempo, así que espero que la disfruten y le guste. Una aclaración antes de empezar a leer esta cap primero mostraré todo desde cuando los padres de bella se conocieron hasta al final, voy a contar cada detalle de la historia, ¿me entendieron?Bueno, si no es así pues diganmelo y se los explico bien.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 *****Dejen reviews*****

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Cap 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta es la historia de una pareja que se le prohibió estar junto.

Charlie Swan y Reneé Bret, dos chicos enamorados perdidamente, pero con familias de distinta categorías y clases, una millonaria y una pobre. Los padres de Reneé no quería que su hija estuviera con un muchachito de clase bajo, eso sería una gran desgracia para su apellido, pero Reneé no les hacia caso a sus padres, ella estaba perdidamente de Charlie Swan y eso nunca iba cambiar

Una noche Charlie y Reneé planearon escaparse a otro sitio a hacer una familia como dios manda, aunque no terminaran el instituto, eso era lo menos que le importaba, pero desgraciadamente los padres de Reneé se enteraron y se la llevaron un día antes de que se escaparon y la metieron en una escuela de pura chicas y católicas.

La separación de esos dos enamorados fue trágica, pero ellos no se dieron por vencidos y no pesaban olvidar a su amor, aunque eso significara la muerte. Reneé termino el colegio al igual que Charlie.

Reneé quería ser una gran artista y Charlie un gran policía. Así que hicieron sus metas y al ya crecer y graduarse Reneé ideo un plan para ir a Forks y ver a su Charlie. Charlie obviamente no sabía que se encontraría con Reneé, su amada, otra vez, así que se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla en su estación. Sip, Charlie Swan se había convertido en el jefe de policías más honorario de Forks y eso lo orgullecía mucho y Reneé sentía orgullo de él

-Renée –susurró sorprendido Charlie-. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Ella sonrió

-Vine a buscar a mi Charlie –dice y le agarra la mano a Charlie-. Mis padres no saben que estoy aquí. Piensa que estoy en Paris haciendo cuadros y esas cosas –le explicó

Charlie no lo podía creer. Reneé había escapado de sus padres para verlo a él…. Sentía que estaba en un sueño

-Amor dime que no estoy soñando y que de verdad estas aquí –susurró Charlie en su oído

Ella le agarra lo barbilla a Charlie y dijo:

-Estoy aquí amor y no pienso irme –y lo besó.

Desde ese momento Charlie fue el hombre más feliz del mundo y eso no lo podía cambiar nadie. Reneé había traído todo lo necesario para quedarse con Charlie, sus ropas y algo de dinero, bueno, mucho dinero.

Charlie tenía su propia casa, era pequeña, pero era hermosa y podría vivir en ella. Tenía tres cuartos, dos baños, cocina, sal y un patio trasero para sus hijos futuros que ya estaban empezando a planear.

-Charlie esto es maravilloso –dice Reneé mientras se acuestan en su cama

-La casa no es una mansión, pero es un lugar perfecto para vivir –susurra él-. Y es más maravilloso si lo comparto contigo -y la besó-. Mi linda, ¿y si tus padres te vienen a buscar? ¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Charlie

Ella suspiró. Eso era lo último que le importaba

-Bueno, obviamente no me iré con ellos. Además, ya soy mayor y puedo tomar mis decisiones, vivir con quien yo quiera y formar una familia contigo –dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

Él sonrió

-A veces me pregunto cómo pude ser tan afortunado por tenerte –dice-. No debería estar aquí y no es que yo no lo deseaba o no me alegra. Pero… yo soy… un hombre que no puede darte gustos caros, no puedo darte un coche de último modelo, darte dinero para comprarte miles de ropa y vestido que te apeteciera. Yo no soy un hombre al que te mereces…

Ella negaba y le dio un casto beso

-Mi Charlie, Charlie. ¿Por qué a veces era taaan tonto? ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? –pregunta ella-. Yo te amo y tu me amas, eso es lo que necesito saber y lo que quiero de ti. ¿De que no eres millonario? Bueno, eso no me importa, tengo bastante ropa que podría hasta llenar una tienda de ropa completa Tu sabes muy bien que el dinero no me importa –le dijo ella y le acaricio la mejilla-. Él dinero es sólo un papel, un número. Lo que tu me das es más valioso que el dinero es algo que no se paga. Y eso que tu me das me encanta -y lo beso

Charlie todavía estaba preocupado. Tenía el gran temor de que los padres de Reneé los alegaran otra vez como hace años y eso no era lo que quería, no quería que lo separaran nunca y él sabía que si eso pasaba tendría que luchar por ella hasta la muerte.

Pasaron los meses y todo iba bien. Reneé había conseguido un trabajo de mesera, aunque Charlie no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y su amado Charlie seguí trabajando en la comisaría como siempre. Charlie ya estaba planeando proponerle matrimonio a Reneé y estaba reuniendo dinero para comprarle un anillo hermoso.

Sus amigos de la comisaria estaban ayudándolo en eso, diciéndole unas ideas a él para que le pidiera matrimonio.

Cuando el día llegó, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. Se besaron, se amaron y susurraron palabras de amor mientras hacían el amor. El día siguiente Reneé estaba emocionadísima por casarse con Charlie, era un sueño que siempre había anhelado cuando se hicieron novios. Ella quería tener hijos, muchos hijos, formar una gran familia con su pronto esposo y ser feliz, era todo lo que ella quería.

Ese mismo día Charlie había llegado temprano a casa y Reneé estaba preparando una dulce cena para comer y disfrutar. Cuando tocaron la puerta los dos se vieron confundidos porque ellos no esperaban visitas, a menos de que fuera unos de sus amigos que venía sin a visar

-A lo mejor es Sue y Harry que traen pescado como siempre –dice Reneé mientras se acercan a la puerta para recibir a la persona que ella pensaba

Lo que no sabía era que los que estaba tocando la puerta eran sus padres y no sus amigos de la Push. Cuando abrió la muerta se quedó congelada, pálida. Sus dos padres estaban allí con una cara de enojo que le daba miedo. **_¡Madre santa!,_** pensó ella

Charlie esperó a escuchar a su prometida a empezar hablar con Sue o Harry, pero no se escuchó nada, así que se asustó y se encamino a donde se debía encontrar a su prometido y se sorprendió al igual que Reneé a ver a los padres de ella.

Él sabía que algún día vendría a buscar a Reneé y él se estaba preparando para hacer día. Y ahora que ya le había pedido matrimonio a ella menos pensaba rendirse por ella.

-Hola Señores Bret, ¿qué los trae hasta aquí? –dice Charlie mientras atrae a Reneé a su pecho

Ellos los miraron con asco

-Venimos a llevarnos a nuestra hija de aquí, hombrecito –dice la Sr Brett-. Y tú... ¿cómo te atrevas a venir a este pueblucho y estar con él? ¿Es que no aprendiste nada? ¿No entiendes que no puedes manchar nuestro apellido con este hombre tan… pobre? –le dice con asco a su hija

Ella suspiró y la miró. Ella no quería pelear con sus padres y mucho menos empezar un espectáculo

-Papá, mamá ustedes saben muy bien que, aunque me fuera llevado a un país muy lejos yo nunca, pero nunca me olvidaría de Charlie, yo nunca me había a rendir tan fácil y dejar de amar a Charlie. Yo nunca lo iba dejar de amar –empieza a decir a sus padre-. Yo sé que a ustedes no le gustan a la gente pobre y que no me he permitido estar con un hombre que no es rico, pero… eso no me importa, él me amaba y yo lo amo. –le sonrió a Charlie y volvió su mirada a sus padres- A mí nunca me ha importando el dinero o los lujos que tenemos y eso lo saben bien-suspira. Y si vine aquí fue porque quise reencontrarme con mi amado y ustedes no me van a llevar a ningún lado, así que pierden su tiempo, además de que me voy a casar con el

Ellos no dijeron nada sólo se quedaron con sus caras espantadas por la noticia

-Reneé Marie Brett, vas a venir con nosotros te guste o no. ¡No te vas a casar con este imbécil! ¡te lo prohíbo –gritó su padre y la iba agarrar del brazo, pero Charlie fue más rápido y la puso detrás de él.

-Ustedes no se van a llevar a Reneé a ningún lado y no puede prohibirle nada, ya que ella esta bien grandecita para tomar sus decisiones y decir con quien casarse. Así que si ella se quiere casar conmigo pues eso no es problemas de ustedes. Si le gusta perfecto, pero si no me da igual –dice Charlie con voz fría-. Si vienen aquí a armar un escandalo y no viene a hablar con su hija pues bien pueden irse

La Sr Brett miró con repugnancia a Charlie

-Reneé esta es tu última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás y venir con nosotros, tener lo que quieras y casarte con un hombre que si valga la pena. Si no vienes con nosotros te olvidaras que tienes padres y de toda la fortuna –le dice su madre a Reneé.

Reneé miro a sus padres y a su prometido.

Charlie estaba nervioso hasta los huesos por conocer su repuesta

-Lo siento padre, pero me quedo con Charlie –dice Reneé y le sonríe a Charlie

Él le da un beso en la frente

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos querido. Ahora en adelante ya nosotros no tenemos una hija –dice Sra. Brett y su esposo asiente y ellos se van

Cuando los Señores Brett se fueron Reneé empezó a llorar, pero no era porque se quedaba sin dinero o porque ya no sería rica, no. Ella lloraba porque le dolía que sus padres no aceptaran su compromiso con su Charlie y que la había excluido de sus vidas, como si nada.

-Oye, amor no llores –le dice Charlie-. Ellos no te merecen, no saben lo que acaban de cometer. Mejor vayamos a comer y luego vamos a dormir, ¿te parece? –le prepone

Ella asiente y se dirigen a la cocina.

Charlie había tratado de animarla contándole chiste o hablando de otra cosa y eso se lo agradecía mucho, ya que hacía que apartara el tema de sus padres. Cuando ya estaban listo para ir a la cama Charlie dijo más hermosas palabras que siempre le encantaba escuchar de él

-Te amo, mi dulce futura esposa –dijo y se abrazaron para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno aquí esta, muy pronto subiré el segundo cap porque ya lo tengo casi listo y comenten que tal estuvo este cap**

Att: Bearbelly

***Dejen sus hermoso reviews***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap y muy pronto el tercero. Aviso que subire cap cada día porque ya he escrito esta historia en un documento que tengo guardado y prácticamente lo tengo casi listo, pero... epa no singnifica que extritamente lo subiré cada día, habrá algunos días que no podré publicar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******Un año después*****

 **.**

.Reneé ya estaban casados y estaban felices con sus vidas. Los padres de Reneé cumplieron con su palabra dejándola sin dinero en su tarjeta, aunque eso no le importaba a Reneé porque ya se había anticipado y había guardado una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo en un lugar desconocido hasta para Charlie, y ese dinero serviría para emergencia o para comprar cosas de mucha importancia.

Charlie estaban más que feliz por todo y también estaban ansiado para tener un bebé con su esposa, al igual que ella. Los dos deseaban tener muchos niños, pero no sucedía nada, lo intentaban y lo intentaba, pero nada. Reneé se sentía triste cada vez que le llegaba la menstruación porque sabía que no se había quedado embarazada. Los dos estaban tristes y buscaron la manera de ir a un doctor.

-Cariño, no tengas nervios –le dijo Charlie a Reneé mientras esperaban la respuesta del doctor.

-No puedo evitar estar nerviosa, ¿y si nunca podemos tener un bebé? –pregunta y algunas lágrimas se les escapan de los ojos

Charlie le dio un beso en su frente

-Pues adoptaremos –dijo así de simple-. Adoptaremos a un niño y bueno, lo cuidaremos como si fuera de nosotros

Ella asintió. Su Charlie siempre tenía siempre una solución para sus temores y eso era unas de las cosas que ella adoraba de él.

-Bueno, Sr y Sra. Swan –dice el señor Cullen-. Lamentablemente revisamos sus pruebas y es casi imposible que tenga bebes

Esas palabras lastimaron a los dos padres tanto que se quedaron en Shock sin decir nada. Charlie fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué doctor? ¿Porque es casi imposible? -preguntó él

-Bueno, Sr Swan pues su esposa tiene un problema en su útero que se le hace casi imposible concebir un bebé

Reneé lloro. Ella era el problema, ella era la que no podría hacerle el gran honor a Charlie un bebé en su vientre.

-Mi amor, no llores –le susurraba-. Sabes que no me importa que no puedas concebir un bebé de tu vientre. Tenemos otra opción, podemos adoptar -le animaba.

Entonces ella pensó el lo que había dicho el Dr. Cullen. Él había dicho que le era casi imposible concebir un bebé, casi más no imposible de lograr.

-Dr. Cullen usted dijo que me era casi imposible tener un bebé, ¿o sea que puede haber una manera de que yo tuviera un bebé? –preguntó ella esperanzad a

Él asintió

-Si, pero eso sería un milagro. –admitió-. No les puedo asegurar de que vayan a tener un bebé, pero es posible que pueda ser, aunque, como ya dije, sería un milagro –dijo él doctor Cullen sin prometer nada.

Ella asintió

***Horas después***

Ya estaban en casa y Reneé todavía estaban pensando en lo que había dicho el Dr. Cullen. Ella quería tener ese milagro no importaba si madamas tenía un solo bebé, ella sería feliz cuidándolo con tan solo sentir esa alegría que sentía las madres al tener un bebé.

-Bebé, no te compliques –le susurró Charlie

Ella le salieron unas lágrimas

-¿Sabes Charlie? Quisiera que ese milagro se hiciera ese milagro, no me importaría que tuviéramos un solo hijo. No me importaría si fuera un niño o una niña, aunque tu sabes que yo adoraría tener una niña –ella sonrió un poco-. Sólo quiero ser una madre, estar embarazada, aunque estuviera gorda no me importaría, quisiera sentir las pataditas. Quisiera que... -ella sollozó-. Q-que todo esto que te estoy diciendo se cumpliera.

Él la abrazo mientras ella seguí sollozando

-Yo también quisiera eso -susurró él y miró las estrellas y cerro los ojos suplicando el milagro de poder ser padre.

Lo que él no sabía y Reneé tampoco fue que cuando él pidió ese milagro pasó una estrella fugaz. Y como todos saben al pedir un milagro mientras pasa una estrella fugaz eso significaba que ese milagro que tanto deseaban se iba a cumplir.

***Semanas después***

Reneé está rara, pensó Charlie mientras le veía comer un pote enorme de helado mientras veía una película de terror.

-Quieres? –le ofreció un poco de helado a su marido

Él negó y ella hizo un puchero

-Por favor, come un poco de mi helado –suplicó y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, signo de que iba a llorar

-Ya, ya comeré –y ella le tendió otra vez su cucharilla con helado con una sonrisa

Charlie se comió el helado. Sip, Reneé está muy rara, pensó él y siguieron comiendo helado y viendo la película. Después de esa noche Reneé sentía que algo estaba raro en ella, estaba un poco gorda, bueno, no tanto.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era porque estaba comiendo mucho y eso tampoco era normal en ella. Después ella revisó el candelario y noto que se suponía que el periodo debía venirle hace cinco días, casi una semana y eso tampoco no era normal, a ella nunca se le atrasaba el periodo.

-¿A caso es posible? –preguntó asombrada mientras se veía su barriga en el espejo.

Charlie estaba en la estación, así que ella tuvo que salir corriendo a una farmacia a por unas pruebas de embarazo. Estaba emocionada, pero no se quería emocionar mucho para luego ilusionarse, pero le era inevitable no emocionarse.

Cuando llegó a la farmacia se acerco a la chica que atendía allí. Le daba pena preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Johnson podría darme cinco pruebas de embarazo diferentes –dice Reneé un poco avergonzada.

Ella sonrió y le dio lo que pidió.

Reneé había pedido cinco pruebas de embarazo diferentes porque quería estar 100% segura de que estaba embarazada y no ilusionarse y teniendo cinco pruebas lo comprobarían, además de que no sabía que prueba tenía que comprar. Cuando pago salió pegada a correr a la casa de nuevo.

Estaba nerviosa cuando llego a la casa y se encerró en el baño. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y puso una alarma para saber cuando pasaran los quince minutos.

Luego empezó a pensar. ¿Y si luego estaba embarazada? ¿Qué pasara? Ella estaba segura de que Charlie se pondría feliz por la noticia y ella sería muy, muy, pero muy feliz, más de lo que ya estaba, pero… ¿y si no? Bueno, ella sabía que no podía quedar embarazada, eso era casi imposible.

Sonó la alarma y respiró hondo y tomo una prueba y la vio.

-Positivo –susurró emocionada y tomo otro-. Negativo -se desamino, pero quedaba tres pruebas por ver.

Tomo la tercera y decía positivo, tomo la otra y también decía positivo. Entonces quedaba la última por ver y estaban que se desmayaba allí mismo de los nervios.

Volvió a respirar hondo, cerró los ojos y tomo la prueba en sus manos. Esta era la que decía si sí o no estaba embarazada.

-Bueno –dijo con voz temblorosa y abrió los ojos

Y grito de emoción y empezó a brincar por todos lados.

-¡Estoy embarazada! -grito emocionada y se vio su barriga y empezó a llorar-. Ay, mi dulce bebé.

Paso unas horas para calmar su lloriqueo y luego empezó a planear como decirle a Charlie, no se lo diría a Charlie hoy mismo, quería que fuera en un momento especial, además de que tenía que ir al ginecólogo para ver cuanto tiene el bebé. Muy emocionada empezó hacer su almuerzo que constituía de un emparedado enorme con mayonesa.

Tarareaba mientras limpiaba la casa y entro a la segunda habitación que muy pronto sería la habitación de su bebé. Había una cama y una mesita de noche junto con un closet y con un baño. Era grande y ya ella se estaba imaginando como la decoraría.

-¡Querida ya llegué! –gritó Charlie mientras entraba a la casa y ponía su pistola y su saco en el perchero.

Reneé bajo la escalera muy emocionada

-Hola, mi vida –le dio un besito-. Anda bañarte que yo voy a empezar a preparar la cena.

Él asintió y cuando se fue frunció el ceño. Reneé esta demasiado raro, pensó mientras subía las escaleras, tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que no ha tenido desde la noticia de que no podía quedar embarazada.

Se dio su ducha tranquilo y pensativo por los acontecimientos que han pasado esta semana. Mientras Reneé cocinaba un rico pescado y un postre que se le apetecía comer mientras tarareaba un tono muy alegre porque en verdad estaba muy alegre.

Charlie escuchaba a su esposa tarareando y eso también le pareció extraño, porque nunca Reneé tarareaba mientras cocinaba, la conocía muy bien y de seguro algo estaba pasando, pero él no sabía que. Por el momento decidió ignorarlo y prendió la tele para ver algo al azar.

Reneé estaba pensando en su bebé. Estaba muy ansiosa porque ya creciera y poderlo cuidar y consentir, tenía entendido que tenía que esperar mucho para eso, pero ya quería que el tiempo pasara volando. Ella estaba segura de que sería una niña muy hermosa, tan hermosa como un ángel, quería que tuviera los ojos de su padre porque no quería que tuviera sus ojos, no quería que su bebé tuviera algo de sus abuelos, porque la madre Reneé tenía los ojos azules y Reneé no quería acordarse a sus padres. También quería que tuviera su cabello, la bebé que se estaba imaginando era muy hermosa. Pero, aunque si no fuera niña pues lo adoraría igual.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, chicos aquí está el cap 2 y bueno, eeso es todo**

 **Les mando saludos a las dos primeras en comentar que son... mi amada** **.7334** **que siempre comenta en cada unas de mi historias que tengo y pues eso se lo agradezco por comentar en mis historia. Ah y una nueva seguidora** **GraceVronsky**

 **Mando más sulados a mis seguidores y a los que le gustaron mi nueva historia.**

 **Att- Bearbelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, espero que le guste y después publicaré el otro capitulo en uno de estos día o incluso mañana.**

 **Sin más nada que decir**

 ****Dejen reviews*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap 3**

 **.**

-Bueno, Reneé tienes unas dos semanas –me dijo la señorita mientras veía la máquina de ultrasonido -. Todavía falta para que escuche su corazón, y eso será dentro de 35 días –dice la Dra.- Se tiene que cuidar, comer bien y sobre todo no hacer nada de peso excesivo o esforzarse mucho, ¿entendido?

Reneé asintió

-Bueno, ¿a tenido nauseas? –pregunto la Doctora y Reneé negó-. Bueno, ¿mareos? –volvió a negar Reneé-. Bueno, quítese eso ya estamos listo

La doctora le dio una foto del ultrasonido y Reneé sonrió

-Gracias –dijo Reneé mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-De nada es mi deber, y felicitaciones –dijo la doctora y Reneé se fue

Mientras Reneé caminaba por la calle pensaba en su bebé. Lo bueno era que no había tenido nauseas y eso era espectacular…

 *****Dos horas después****

Bueno, creo que se había equivocado mucho en lo que nunca iba a tener nauseas.

-Que horror, pero vale la pena –dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Se cepillo los dientes y le bajo al inodoro y roció un poco de perfume en el baño para que no oliera a vomito. Reneé había echo un pastel de chocolate con una cena espectacular. Ella había planeado temprano hacer una cena super especial para darle una notica a su esposo y pensaba en hacerlo con una torta de chocolate y una cena espectacular.

También había comprado unas botitas pequeñas de bebé con el dinero que había ganado en su trabajo. Ella sabía que muy pronto tendría que dejar de trabajar para cuidarse muy bien porque sabía que Charlie no la iba dejar por el bien del bebé que dentro de unos meses vendría.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a la mesa y ordenando todo cuando llego su amado esposo de su trabajo.

-Querida, ya llegué –dijo Charlie mientras entraba a la cocina por el sabroso olor-. Vaya, esta hermosa querida y todo esto esta muy bien, ¿estamos celebrando algo? –preguntó con una sonrisa

Ella asintió

-Wooh, no es nuestro aniversario, ¿verdad? –ella negó-. Bueno, no es el día de nuestro aniversario, entonces, ¿Qué es?

-No te diré hasta que te bañes y te vistas con ropa limpia –dijo ella y le dio un beso-. Anda, anda a bañarte que estas sucio y hueles a sudor –ella se tapo la nariz con dramatismo

Él puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso antes de subir las escaleras.

Bueno, muy pronto le diré la gran notica, pensó Reneé mientras sacaba el pastel de el horno y lo decoraba. Después de eso Charlie bajo y se encontró con su amada sonriendo mientras ponía un pastel de chocolate en la mesa. Vaya, si estamos celebrando algo debe ser algo muy bueno, pensó él.

-Ya me bañé querida –dijo Charlie

-Bueno, sentémonos y comamos para después darte la notica que tenemos que celebrar –dijo ella

Él asintió y los dos se sentaron. Reneé estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que Charlie iba a aceptar al bebé, pero las hormonas de embarazadas igual hacían que estuviera nerviosa.

-Esto esta delicioso, amor -dijo Charlie

Ella sonrió

-Lo sé –dijo-. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –pregunto

Él se encogió de hombros

-Bien, supongo. Harry estaba preguntando por ti y como te encontrabas y Sue quería que fueras unos de estos días para que fueras a probar su nueva receta de pecado –los dos rieron un poco.

-Vaya, Sue siempre logra crear un nuevo plato que incluya pescado. Me sorprende que todavía a Harry y a Sue no le hayan salido escamas de tanto pescado que Harry pesca –se volvieron a reír

Cuando terminaron la cena y cortaron su pedazo de pastel Reneé saco la cajita con los zapatitos de bebé

-Cariño, la notica que te voy a decir pues va a cambiar nuestras vidas –dijo Reneé mientas miraba la cajita en sus manos-. Bueno…-miró a Charlie y él dejo de comer su pastel para verla

Él le agarro de una mano

-¿Qué es? ¿Es algo malo? –ella negó con una sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿qué es la noticia?

Ella le dio la caja

-Ábrelo –dijo ella

Charlie frunció el ceño

-No gastaste nada caro en esto, ¿verdad? –ella negó

-No, te lo aseguro, sólo ábrelo –le dijo insistente

Él se encogió de hombre y se dispuse a quitarle el envoltorio a la cajita para descubrir dos zapatitos color blancos en sus manos

-Estoy embarazada –susurró Reneé

Charlie se quedo paralizado y con la boca literalmente abierta

-¿En serio? –susurro viendo lo zapatitos y luego a Reneé-. ¿De verdad estas embarazada? –pregunto y ella asintió

Él dejo los zapatos en la mesa y se para para tomar a su esposa en brazos

-Oh por dios, esto es un milagro, un hermoso milagro –susurró Charlie y su esposa sonreí de oreja a oreja con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-. Seremos padres –y se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión

Debo decir que después de ese beso se dieron los más apasionados besos y no creo que llegaron a la cama para hacer el amor celebrando el gran honore de que iban hacer padres.

Después de esa noche Charlie y Reneé les contaron a sus amigos y todo el mundo celebro con la receta nueva de Sue con pescado y entre risas y emoción. Reneé iba engordando poco a poco y ya se notaba que estaba embarazada y eso le encantaba. Charlie le acompañada a cada cita al ginecólogo para ver y saber como estaba su bebé, el día que escucharon su corazón fue espectacular, los dos estaban conmocionados por la emoción y la alegría, no había una pareja más feliz que ellos.

Reneé estaba esperando saber cual sería el sexo de su hermoso bebé para empezar decorar su habitación adecuada para él. Quería que fuera una habitación muy hermosa y perfecta para su bebé. Fue bueno que ella era guardara todo ese dinero que tenía allí, eso alcanzaría para pagar todo para la habitación del bebé.

Cuando pasaron los cuatro mese el bebé dio su primera patada y ese fue épico. Charlie estaba feliz, feliz, todo lo que experimentaba era pura felicidad. Desde esa patadita Charlie hablaba con el bebé por las noches y cuando llegaba, eso hacia que Reneé lo mirara con cariño y con lágrimas, obviamente.

Las hormonas de Reneé, era pues, era un infierno para ella. Primero se sentía triste, para luego estar feliz y luego estar necesitada, y no de comida, precisamente. Al igual que para ella era un infierno para Charlie eran peor. Su esposa siempre quería tener sexo, bueno, eso no le veía un problema satisfacerla, pero el pobre hombre estaba agotado.

Y luego cuando Reneé se enojaba era peor para él. O incluso cuando Reneé pensaba que estaba muy gorda y que él la iba a dejar por ser una bola de manteca, Charlie siempre la convencía de que ella era hermosa como estaba porque estaba embarazada. Y también estaba la comida, Charlie siempre quería complacer sus antojos y normalmente era galletas o pizza. A veces era puro dulce, pero a veces no complacía eso antojos porque tenía que alimentarse bien. A él le causaba gracias cada vez que hacia una rabieta porque él no la dejaba comer sus cupcakes de vainilla y chocolate

Charlie ahora trabajaba pocas horas porque excesivamente no había nada que hacer, nada importante en la estación, además de multas de velocidad, y porque tenía que cuidar a su esposa embarazada en todo momento, no la quería dejar nunca.

-Hoy sabremos el sexo de el bebé, ¿estas emocionada? –pregunto Charlie mientras caminaban al hospital

Ella asintió

-Sip, estoy muy emocionada porque ya podremos empezar a decorar la habitación. ¿Qué quieres que sea? –pregunto ella-. ¿Niño o niña?

Él se encogió de hombros

-No sé, con tal que este sano y pueda cuidarlo esta bien –dijo-. Aunque siendo sincero quisiera que fuera un niño para poder jugar con él y pescar con él

Ella rió

-Bueno, creo que para poder hacer eso tienes que esperar unos cuantos años. Además, yo quisiera que fuera niña, tu sabes que yo siempre quise tener una pequeña niña. Así podría vestirla, peinarla, hablar de chicos, pero si es niña o niño pues me gustaría que fuera igual a ti –ella admitió

Charlie sonrió

-Pues creo que me gustaría que fueran a ti porque eres hermosa. Ah, y que tuvieran esa gran pasión por pintar como tu –y le besó la frente.

Entraron al hospital. Y Charlie empezó hablar con la recepcionista

-Buenas, tenemos una cita con la Dra.…—a Charlie se le olvidaba su apellido

-La Dra. Herrera –completo Reneé

La señorita busca en la computadora

-Ustedes son el Sr y la Sr Swan, ¿cierto? –dijo y ellos asintieron-. Si, ella los está esperando, pueden ir.

Ellos asintieron y fuera a donde estaba la Dra. Herrera

-¿Será que la Dra. Herrara está casado con el herrero? –dijo en voz alta Charlie y Reneé se rió

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó

-A veces era un tonto Charlie –dijo ella y volvió a reír-. Ella no está casada con el herrero, ella está casada con el señor Robert Herrera. Herrera es su apellido de casada

Él se encogió de hombros

-Soy un tonto, pero así tú me quieres –dijo él y entraron a la habitación donde estaba la Dra. Herrera

-Estas en lo cierto –susurró ella

La doctora estaba en su escritorio.

-Hola, Sr y Sr Swan –los saludo la Dra.-. Hoy veremos si ese hermoso bebé es niño o niña -dijo emocionada-. Bueno, Reneé ya sabes cómo es todo –ella asintió y se fue acostar en la camilla.

La Dra. le puso un gel frío como siempre y puse el aparatito del ultrasonido para ver la imagen de su bebé.

-Veamos qué es este dulce, bebé –dice ella-. Oh –dice la doctora cuando descubrió que sexo era bebé-. Bueno, padres, ¿quien de ustedes quería un niño?

Charlie levanta la mano

-Pues lamentablemente Sr Swan su bebé es una niña -dijo ella y Reneé sonrió, aunque por dentro brincaba por todos lados de emoción-. Bueno, tienen una dulce niña, sana y tiene todo bien.

Ellos asintieron y luego de eso se fueron.

-Es una niña –susurró emocionada Reneé-. Mañana iremos a comprar todo para su cuarto, tenemos que tener todo preparado y tú me ayudaras –dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa

-Sip, mañana le pediré ayuda a mis amigos acomodar todo, te lo aseguro mi reina –dijo y se estiró-. ¿Qué comeremos?

-Por los momentos quiero comer pizza –dijo ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Él asintió y marco al número de una pizzería

-De que la quieres? –le pregunto Charlie después de un rato

-De doble queso, ah y dile que traiga un refresco grade de Coca-Cola –dijo ella

Él asintió y siguió hablando por teléfono.

Reneé busco la caja de películas y se dispuso a busca una buena para ver mientras comían pizza.

-Charlie, ¿Qué vemos? –preguntó-. Estoy entre una de comedia, de romance y una de terror.

-¿Cuál es la de terror? –preguntó

-La noche del demonio –respondió-. La de romance es Recuérdame y la de comedia es de el Plan B.

-Veamos la de Plan B –dice él y ella asintió

A los minutos llegó la pizza y la bebida. Luego de eso se instalaron a ver la película en su cuarto y Reneé comía en su pizza. En una parte de la película ella se asustó al ver la mujer sufriendo por parir a su bebé.

-¿Amor, tú crees que el parto es así de doloroso como dicen? –preguntó ella-. Porque se ve que esa chica está sufriendo –dice asustada

Charlie negó

-No, no será tan doloroso, sólo esa película exagera –le aseguro, no tan convencido.

Siguieron viendo la película y se quedaron dormido.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, aquí se terminó esté cap, pero ya saben que todavía faltan más leer. Mando saludos a Lynd Macan, Miki03, un día, alejandra1987, asi. joanna.733, Constanzalmv y natuchis211b. Las que están siguiendo mi historia, espero que le siga gustando al igual que mis otras historias que estan en progreso**

 **Att: Bearbelly**

 *****Dejen Reviews*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, chicos aquí les traigo el cap 4, espero que le gusto. Ah, y respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron sip, tenía la historia repetida porque cuando la publicaba salía que no se enviaban o se iba el internet y yo pensaba que no se había publicado, así que cuando revisé mi lista de historia vi que tenía la historia mucha veces repetida, así que elegí cualquiera y las demás la borré. Entonces, bueno.**

 **Sin nada más que decir**

 *****Dejen su reviews*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap 4**

.

-Quedo espectacular –dijo ella mientras ponía el ultimo peluche-. ¿Verdad cielo?

Charlie asintió

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo pintando el cuarto, es bueno que no sea todo rosas –admitió él-. Pensé que le podría todo de color rosa, hasta la ropa

Ella negó

-No, tampoco exageres. Quería que no fuera tan… rosa –admitió-. Por eso hice los adornos.

Sip, el cuarto de su bebé era hermoso. Había cientos de peluche y juguetes para ella cuando creciera y tenía una cuna preciosa. Había una parte donde se le iba a cambiar el pañal y las paredes estaban pintada por diferentes dibujos animados esparcido por todo el cuarto y lo más emocionante de ese cuarto era que Reneé había pintado el techo como la noche, con estrellas hermosas.

Todos sus amigos habían colaborado con algo, aunque ella había dicho que tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar todo. Sue les regaló unos cuantos teteros unas cosas de esas para escuchar a su bebé cuando llore, Harry y Quil pues colaboraron con armar lo que era la cuna y esas cosas. Un amigo de Charlie les regalo un coche para bebé para pasearlo y otro les regaló varios potes de alimento en polvo para hacerle a la bebé cuando naciera.

-Ya quiero que sea su nacimiento –susurro Charlie poniendo una mano en la enorme barriga de su esposa.

-Yo también. Queda cuatro meses para tenerla por fin en nuestro brazo -dice ella y le da un beso a su esposo-. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

Su esposo se encogió.

-No sé, no quiero hacerla sufrir con un nombre horrible –admitió-. ¿Qué tal María? es un bonito nombre.

Reneé frunció el ceño

-No, no me gusta ese nombre es demasiado repetido y muy sencillo –dijo ella-. ¿qué tal Isabella? Es italiano y me gusta, es hermoso y podemos decirle Bella de cariño

Charlie asintió

-Isabella Marie Swan –susurró Charlie-. Me gusta

Ella asintió y apago la luz del cuarto del bebé

-Vamos a costarnos –dice ella-. Tengo sueño—bostezó

***tres meses después***

-Me siento como una ballena –dice ella mientras caminaban otra vez a donde la Dra. Herrera.

-Pero una ballena preciosa –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa

Y ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Vamos –dice y siguieron caminando

Hoy iban otra vez a donde la Dra. Herrera para saber qué fecha nacería su beba. Obviamente iba nacer en el mes de septiembre más no sabía que día exacto nacería, tenía que estar preparados para todo.

-Hola Reneé ponte en la camilla –dice Dra. Herrera.

Hizo lo que pidió y hicieron lo de siempre.

-Bueno, tu beba esta muy grande y solo le queda pocos días para nacer. Sus ojos están allí, vaya es una niña penosa, cómo se cubre sus partes íntimas –dice la doctora

-Esa es un Charlie, todo penoso –se burla Reneé

-¡Oye! –dice Charlie con tono ofendido

Ella sonrió

-No te preocupes amor, amo toda tu pena –le asegura Reneé.

Él asintió con una sonrisa también

-¿Quieren escuchar su corazón? –pregunta la Dra. y ellos asintieron rápidamente-. Bueno, escuche

 _Tun, tum, tum_

 _Tum, tum, tum, tum_

 _Tum, tum, tum, tum_

 _Tum, tum_

-Es el sonido más hermoso –murmura Reneé y Charlie asintió concorde con ella

La doctora sonrió.

-Bueno, su bebé nacerá el 26, pero no se confíen mucho porque normalmente siempre el día del parto cambia. Puede ser antes del 26 o después, tienen que tener todo preparado –les advirtió y ellos asintieron.

-Gracias, por todo, nos vamos –dijeron.

Pasaron todos los días emocionados por el nacimiento de su dulce bebé. Le habían preparado una pañalera para tener todo a la mano cuando sucediera le parto, o sea que estaban bien preparados.

-Bueno, nuestra Isabella nacerá pronto –dice Reneé mientras agarra el peluche de un conejo de la cuna

-Sip, y no puedo esperar mucho –dice Charlie.

-Charlie me he puesto a leer esto del embarazo y dicen que el parto es la parte más duele. ¿Y si no puedo sobrellevar esto?, ¿y si no soy lo suficiente fuerte? –sus ojos se llenaron los ojos en lágrimas

Todo eso era cierto. Ella tenía miedo de no poder con el doler y perder su única hija y milagro, ella no soportaría perder a su bebé.

-Ay, mi linda no llores, claro que podrás sobrellevar esto, ¿sabes por qué? –ella negó-. Porque yo voy a estar allí tomándote de la mano y dándote esa fuerza para sacar nuestro milagro y tenerlo con nosotros

Esas palabras cautivaron a Reneé y ella sonrió y se secó sus lágrimas.

-Soy una hormonal llorando por todo –ella se rió un poco

El día 25 de septiembre todos estaban pendientes de Reneé ya que su parto era mañana y este se podría adelantar. Cuando era las diez de la noche y Charlie dormía Reneé tenía unas tremendas ganas de orinar, así que se paro de la cama y se fue al baño. Al terminar salió y cuando caminaba a la cama de repente rompió fuente.

Y sintió una contracción

-¡Charlie! –grito y este salió disparado cayéndose de la cama de culo-¡Isabella va a nacer!

Este se levantó velos y agarro su mujer pasando primero por todo lo que tenían preparado para la bebé y Charlie la puso en la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

-¡Demonios! –grito Reneé cuando sintió otra contracción

Charlie arranco al hospital en un dos por tres

-Querida préstame atención –le dijo Charlie mientras manejaba-. Inhala y exhala, repite conmigo -dijo-, Inhala y exhala

Ella hizo lo que pido y Inhalo y exhalo para calmarse.

-Ya llegamos –dijo y saco a su mujer en brazo junto con las cosas y entro al hospital

Las contracciones se hacia cada vez más prolongada y más dolorosa provocando que Reneé gritara o insultara. Muy pronto la pusieron en una silla de rueda y se la llevaron para empezar su parto. Charlie quería estar mientras su esposa tenía al bebé, así que cuando ya la mujer estaba en labor de parto Charlie se puse lo que le ordenaron y entro a la habitación para sostener la mano de su mujer mientras esta empujaba en cada contracción.

-Cariño, no puedo más… -dijo Reneé

Charlie negó

-No, no, no m amor. Tienes que terminar de sacar a nuestra Isabella –susurró Charlie y le dio un apretón de mano-. Mira empuja cuando tengas otra contracción, ¿sí? Ya casis terminas.

Reneé respiró hondo y volvió a empujar cuando sintió la otra contracción.

-Ya se ve la cabeza –dice el Dr. Banner-. Empuja una vez más y terminamos

Reneé vuelve a pujar cuando siente la última contracción y el bebé sale.

-Eso, aquí tenemos a su bebé, una hermosa niña –dice el Dr. Banner cuando corto el cordón umbilical.

La limpiaron un poco y se la dieron al padre.

-Qué hermosa eres –susurra él mientras la cargaba-. Mira mi amor, nuestra bebé –dice él a su esposa

Ella asiente y le sonrió a su esposo

-Señor debe darme a la bebé para que la revisemos para ver si todo está muy bien –dice unas de las enfermera y Charlie le da al bebé a la enfermera.

Después el tuvo que salir y les avisó a todos sus amigos de que ya había nacido su bebé. Todos estaban muy emocionados por saber de la dulce Isabella, así que mañana vendría a verla. Después de unas horas, cuando Charlie había venido un poco más vestido y le había traído algo a su esposa, entro a la habitación donde reposaba su esposa. Ella dormía muy profundo, así que dejo la comida a un lado y subió a ver a su nena que estaba en la parte de bebés recién nacidos.

Cuando llegó se acercó a su bebé, en la incubadora tenía un papel con su nombre con una letra bonita. Se acerco a la incubadora y allí estaba su dulce beba.

-Ay, mi bonita Bella –dice él y unas de las enfermeras se acercó a él

-¿Quiere alimentarla? –pregunta y él asiente-. Es su hija, ¿verdad? –y él volvió a asentir

Ella saco la bebé y él entre sus brazos. Y de repente la estaba alimentándola y ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ella no abierto los ojos, ¿eso es normal? –pregunta Charlie y la enfermera asiente

-Ella lo abre por momento, pero muy pronto vera sus ojos –y como si Bella fuera escuchado su plática abrió los ojos mostrando eso ojos color achocolatados hermosos-. Vio

Él asintió

-Es hermosa

-Sip, y es una comelona hace unas horas tuvimos que darle otro tetero. También es callada y no se pone llorar cuando los otros bebés lo hacen –dice ella un poco extrañada

Cuando Charlie termina de darle el tetero le saca los gases y la acuesta otra vez en la incubadora. Luego se despidió de la doctora y decidió bajar otra vez a donde dormía su esposa. Y esta ya estaba despierta cuando entro a la habitación

-Hola mi reina –dijo y le di un beso-. Bella es preciosa y esta sana por lo que me han dicho los doctores

Ella sonrió y su esposo le di una bolsita con una comida

-Te la mando Sue, ellos vendrán entre unas horas, es un poco de arroz con pollo –dice él

Ella asiente

-Ya quiero ver a la pequeña Bella, ¿Cuándo podrá ser eso posible? –preguntó esperanzada Reneé mientras ella destapaba la taza con la comida

Él se encogió de hombros

-Entre unas horas –dijo él-. Pero primero come y luego estarás pendiente de la bebé.

Ella asintió y devoró la comida

-¿Cómo es ella? –pregunto ella

Charlie sonrió

-Es hermosa, tiene mis ojos y todavía no sé de que color es su cabello, pero creo que es de mi color también

-Sí, una mini Charlie en femenina –celebró Reneé y Charlie se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido

Él asiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mando saludos a todos mis seguidores y a los que han comentando mi historia, mañana creo, creo, que publicaré el cap 5, pero no es seguro. Bueno, espero que le guste, y sobre mi hermosa violinista de la noche mañana públicaré el cap que viene, no se preocupen o creo que entre unas horas**

 **Att: Bearbelly**

 ****Dejen sus dulces reviews*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 5 espero que lo disfruten y que dejen muchos reviews a mi historia.**

 **Sin nada más ue decir**

 *****Dejen sus dulces reviews*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cap 5

.

Ya habían llegado a la casa, sanos y a salvo. Reneé estaba fascinada con su bebé, la adoraba mucho y Charlie estaba igual cuando la pusieron en su cana la observaron, lo que parecieron horas, mientras dormía.

-Están…. linda –susurró Reneé.

Él le beso la mejilla a su esposa

-Estoy de acuerdo –dice él-. Vamos para que descanse y más tarde de seguro se despertara niña para que la alimentes.

Se van a la cama y se acuestan. Cuando son las cinco de las tardes la bebé empieza a llorar y Reneé es la primera en pararse de la cama y entrara la habitación para darle la teta a su nena

-Ya, ya mi minina –dice ella cuando carga a la nena y se sienta en la mecedora que estaba allí-. Sé que tienes hambre –y le ofrece la teta, pero ella no la agarra-. ¿No tienes hambres? Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cambio de pañal será?

Se fue al lugar donde se cambiaba el pañal y la acostó allí. Le quito el monito que tenía de lana y le saco el pañal.

-Por suerte es solo pipi –murmuro ella con una sonrisa-. Menos mal que vi eso videos de como cambiar pañal porque si no… -dijo ella mientras le ponía un pañal nuevo-. Ya, listo, limpia. Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

Cargo a la bebé y se volvió a sentar en la mecedora. Y solo observo a su nena

-Eres tan hermosa y bella –susurró ella.

Y Reneé tenía toda la razón. Su nena tenía los ojos más hermosos, idénticos a los de su padre Charlie. Su cabello había sido de un color al igual que Charlie también

-Hola amor, ¿tenía hambre? –preguntó Charlie cuando entro

Ella negó

-Un cambio de pañal madamas -le respondió con una sonrisa

Él sonrió

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? –le pregunto y ella asintió

-Si quieres puedes calentar algo, o ser un sándwich, si es que puedes hacer eso –se burló ella

Él rió. Charlie no era un cocinero profesional, se le quemaba hasta el agua si fuera posible.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré –dijo él y salió de su cama

Su bebé tenía los ojos cerrados

-Bella, bellita, cuando seas un poco mas grande te enseñare a cocinar y a pintar como yo lo hago –susurraba ella a su bebé.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su dulce Isabella no tenía el sentido de la audición y no la escuchaba. Su hija sufría de sordera hereditaria, por lo momentos ella no la sabía, pero cuando se enteraran ella iba sufrir de lo peor.

Reneé volvió a dejar a su beba en la cuna cuando ella se durmió y bajo donde se encontraba su esposo preparando unos emparedados sencillos.

-¿Mañana vas a la estación? –preguntó ella cuando le dio una mordida a su emparedado

Él hizo una mueca

-Todavía no lo sé –admitió-. No quiero dejarte

Ella negó

-No me vas a dejar sola, voy a cuidar a la bebé y eso me va a mantener ocupada –le aseguró. Además, no puede faltar más al trabajo porque tienes que trabajar para traer el dinero para comprar la comida para la bebé y para nosotros –le recordó.

Él asintió porque tenía razón

-Y mañana vendrá Sue a ayudarme un poco y a visitar a Bella –añadió ella para que él supiera que no iba estar sola con la bebé.

Él suspiró derrotado

-De acuerdo, mañana iré a trabajar –dijo derrotado y mordió su emparedado-. Reneé…. ¿no quieres decirles a tus padres de que tienen una nieta? –le preguntó él-. Bueno, no es que yo quiera que la vean, pero ellos son sus abuelos

Ella negó

-No, no quiero que se enteren –le dijo ella

Ella no quería que sus padres la vieran porque no quería que cuando les dijera a ellos que tenían una nieta verían a la bebé con rechazo y repugnancia. No quería eso para su bebé.

-No quiero, no quiero que la rechacen como me rechazaron y no quiero que la miré como una cosa rara y sé que eso es lo que harán cuando la vean, no quiero eso para mí nena –ella negó una y otra vez

-De acuerdo, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo –dijo él y le beso la mejilla.

***Cinco meses***

-Cariño –lloraba Reneé-. ¿Y si la bebé tiene algo malo? ¿Y si es una enfermedad? ¿Y si la perdemos? –preguntaba ella miedosa mientras iban camino a hospital

Él negó con la cabeza

-No la perderemos, te lo aseguro –dijo él

La razón por la cual Reneé lloraba era porque ayer por la noche a Reneé estaba cocinando una dulce cena cuando de repente sonó un disparo fuerte. Ella asustada por la bebé subió a ver si su beba se había despertado, porque era un sonido fuerte y de seguro había despertado a su dulce Bella de su sueño. Pero se llevó la gran sorpresa de que la bebé dormía como si nada, como si no fuera escuchado nada.

Ella se había alarmado y le había contado a su esposo. Él también se alarmó así que decidieron ir al hospital con un pediatra para saber si era algo malo lo que había pasado, porque eso que había pasado no era normal.

-Buenas tardes, ¿podría decirme que pediatra está libre en esto momentos? –preguntó Charlie a la enfermera

Ella busco en su computadora

-Hum… ahorita está el doctor Carlisle Cullen –dice ella-. Esta en su oficina-. ¿Sabe donde es?

Ellos asienten y va a la oficina del Dr. Cullen.

Reneé estaba asustada por su bebé, no quería que le pasara algo malo. Si algo le pasara a su nena ella moriría, Bella era el centro de su universo, su dulce ángel al igual que lo era para Charlie. Charlie también estaba asustado, aunque no lo demostraba para ser fuerte por su esposa, él se había enamorado de su pequeña, era la luz de los ojos, y aunque fuera pequeña él la consentía y la consentiría mucho.

-No te asuste, nena. No podemos a sacar conclusiones, a lo mejor no tiene nada malo lo que paso, de seguro –trató de Charlie calmar a Reneé

Ella asintió, pero igual tenía miedo y estaba asustada

-Pase –dijo el Dr. Cullen cuando escucho dos golpes en la puerta

Charlie y Reneé entraron con su nena

-Oh, Sr y Sra. Swan ¿qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó y luego vio a Reneé que tenía un bebé en brazos-. ¿Es suyo?

Ellos asintieron

-Sip, pudimos hacer el milagro –dijo Charlie sonriendo-. Nació el 26 de septiembre a las ocho de la mañana. Nuestra pequeña Isabella es nuestro bello milagro –termino besando la frente de su beba

Carlisle asiente muy contento. Era una gran alegría para él que esos dos tuviera un hijo, él se había sentido triste al ver la tristeza cuando le dio la noticia de que ellos no podían tener bebes. Carlisle Cullen también había tenido dos gemelos con su esposa Esme en el mes de mayo, Emmett y Edward, eran casi idénticos excepto que Emmett se parecía más a su madre y que Edward era más como el padre.

A su hija Rosalie, que tenía 3 le encantaba jugar con ellos, los veía como sus hermanos menores preferidos, aunque ella siempre quiso tener una hermanita para jugar con ella a las muñecas o al te. Pero bueno, sus padres le habían prometido que muy pronto le daría una hermanita para que ella jugara, así que no se preocupó.

-Bueno, la niña… ¿tiene algo? -preguntó Carlisle

Ellos asintieron

-No sabemos si es grave –admitió Charlie

Le contaron todo lo sucedido

-De acuerdo tenemos que examinar a esta nena de los oídos –dice Carlisle levantándose de su escritorio

Le hicieron los exámenes que tenía que hacerle a Isabelita y Carlisle los revisó.

-Vaya –dijo

Carlisle había descubierto lo que tenía la niña y sintió tristeza y lastima por los Sres. Swan. Tenía pena por decirle estas noticias, no quería ver la tristeza de esa dos que había luchado tanto para tener un bebé y no rendirse.

Entre otra vez a su oficina con los resultados. En esto momentos Reneé se encontraba dándole a su bebé su biberón para que luego se durmiera.

-Bueno, doc., ¿Cuáles son los resultados? –pregunta ansioso Charlie

El doctor Cullen respira hondo y mira los papeles otra vez con los resultados

-Son buenas y malas noticias -dice el Dr. Cullen

-¿Buenas y malas? –pregunta confundida Reneé

Carlisle asintió

-La buena es que la niña no tiene nada grave que le haga daño o incluso afecte su salud y bienestar –dice el doctor-. La mala pues… cuando le hicimos los exámenes pues descubrimos que su bebé esta sorda, no puede oír nada –dice Carlisle

Cuando Carlisle dijo eso lo primero que hizo Reneé fue llorar, llorar por todo. Lloraba porque su hija no podía oír, lloraba pensando en como la cuidaría y como le enseñarían todo, de como sería su educación. Ella no quería que su hija sufriera en un futuro, lloraba pensando en cómo sería su niñez, de que nuca podría escuchar su voz, de todas esas veces que le cantaba para que se acostara no la había escuchado. Su hija no sería normal

-No, no, no –sollozaba-. Ella no puede ser sorda –dijo ella y Charlie tomo a la niña porque sabía que Reneé no tenía la fuerza de sostenerla por sus sollozos, Carlisle trato de tranquilizarla y lamento todo eso

-Usted no tiene la culpa, no puede culparse por algo que no hizo –le dijo Charlie y Carlisle asintió

Carlisle le relató lo que pasaba

-Bueno, ella nació sorda, eso quiere decir que su hija es sorda congénita, es decir que su sordera es heredada –dice él-. ¿Algunos de sus familiares es sordo?

Los dos negaron

-Yo no tengo familiares, además de mis padres, pero ellos murieron –dijo Charlie

-Y en mi familia no hay sordo, que yo sepa –admitió Reneé-. Aunque no sé, porque normalmente mis padres me ocultaban cosas.

Carlisle suspiró

Carlisle les dijo algunas cosas más y luego se fueron a su casa. Reneé sentía de todo, miedo, temor, angustia, de todo. No sabía cómo le haría.

-Charlie, ¿qué haremos? –murmuró ella cuando se acostaron en la cama acurrucados uno al otro mientras su bebé dormía en su cuna

Él le acariciaba su cabello

-¿Qué haremos? Bueno, haremos lo posible para cuidar a nuestra niña y criarla como cualquier niña –dijo-. Es sorda, pero eso no significa que no haya manera de cuidarla. Podemos practicar de como hablar en señas, para estar preparados y cuando ella sea lo suficiente grande le enseñaremos hablar en señas. Por lo momentos disfrutemos de estar con ella y estar preparados para ella

Ella asintió

-Te amo –dijo ella

-Yo también te amo –dijo él y la besó

Después de esa noche al día siguiente, como había dicho Charlie, empezaron a practicar señas para estar preparadas para su nena. Charlie adoraba verla jugar con sus juguetes y aunque ella no le escuchaba ella siempre le sonreía y balbuceaba y alzaba sus brazos hacia él porque ella sabía que él era su papá.

La bebé balbuceaba, pero no hablaba mucho. Mayormente ella permanecía en silencio y solo jugaba con lo que tuviera en la mano. Cuando cumplió los a gatear y sus padres aplaudían hacia ella y aunque ella no los escuchaba ella sonreía. A veces soltaba unas risitas en algunas ocasiones y eso les fascinaba a ellos.

Charlie y Reneé disfrutaban cada momento con su Bella, su pequeña Bella. Carlisle había sido su pediatra personal. Cuando la niña enfermaba Reneé y Charlie recurrían a Carlisle, cuando la niña se golpeaba recurría a Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle se había encariñado también con la dulce Bella al igual que todos los demás del hospital. Los amigos de la Push casi siempre se la pasaban con la bebé Bella jugando o solo viéndola jugar. Charlie a veces se la llevaba a la estación cuando Reneé tenía turno en la tienda.

Sip, Reneé había conseguido un nuevo trabajo, pero ahora era en una tienda de la Sra. Newtons, allí es donde vendía cosas esas de campamentos y excursiones, donde había trabajado Charlie en su juventud. Ella trabajaba tres veces a la semana, de 9 am a 6pm, entonces esos días que trabajaba Charlie se llevaba a la estación y todos sus amigos se quedaba fascinados por la bebé del jefe Swan

Reneé y Charlie empezaba a ponerle videos de señas para niños a su hija cuando tenía los 6 meses, como para que se fuera adaptando a su modo de comunicación, y su hija le ponía atención a video, algo que era común en ella porque cuando se interesaba en algo ponía mucha atención.

Su beba era la más hermosa mientras más crecía. Cuando cumplió un añito la celebración fue grande, eran todos los amigos de ellos y de toda la gente que conocía, fue épico su primer cumpleaños, aunque no fuera tan elaborado. Sólo había echo un pastel que de seguro bella se comería un poco y algo de comida, los demás fue charlar y demás.

Y cuando fue la mitad de la fiesta ya bella estaba dormida y por suerte había cantado ya cumpleaños porque sabían que ella se dormiría temprano. Bella era la mejor bebé del mundo. Ya hora no lloraba mucho, por las noches como antes para comer, lo que hacía que Reneé y Charlie tuviera una actividad sexual completa y sin interrupciones.

A los nueves meses Bella aprendió a gatear muy bien algo ella le encantaba hacer cada vez que la dejaba en el suelo. Bella se paraba todos los días a las 6 am de la mañana, ella era la alarma de Charlie, ella era la alarma Bella, como le decía él.

Ella desayunaba un poco de compota y luego pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando en su cuarto. No se podía decir que veía un programa de comiquita porque ella no escuchaba, pero bueno, se divertía mucho jugando con sus peluches y gateando por todo el sitio. A veces se la pasaba hasta en el estudio en el estudio con su madre, mientras esta pintaba sus cuadros o retrato que siempre hacia en su tiempo libre, o sea casi todo el tiempo.

Reneé siempre estaba pendiente de su nena para que no se metiera nada en la boca y eso era casi siempre. Reneé y ella siempre se la pasaba en la casa, pero cuando no era así salían al parque a pasar un rato. Ella metía a Bella en su cochecito y paseaba por allí, viendo el paisaje o comiendo algo.

Charlie y Reneé estaban luchando para que Bella aprendiera a caminar, pero esta siempre se caí y no lo volvía intentar hasta el otro día o cuando ella quisiera. Cuando su madre estaba preparando la cena y Charlie jugaba con la bebé en la sala, su papá la puse lejos de él y él se puso en otro sitio que quedara lejos.

-A ver Bella –murmuró él-. _Ven, ven_ -decía el en señas y la niña lo mira-. _Párate y camina y ven a mí_ –dijo en señas.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y intento pararse, pero cayo

- _Vamos, vuelve a intentarlo_ –dijo él y ella intento pararse y esta ves lo logro -. Ven, con papá –y él abrió sus brazos para que supiera que tenía que venir hacia él

Ella dio un paso primero con cuidado, pero sin despegar la mirada de su padre y luego dio otro paso.

-¡Querida, Bella esta caminando! –grito Charlie y Reneé dejó la comida en busca de la cámara y luego bajo para empezar a grabar los primeros pasos de su hija

Isabella daba paso a paso hasta que llegó a su padre y la cargo y le beso toda su carita y ella solto unas risitas, y aunque ella no las oyeras sus padres lo hacían y le fascinaban ese sonido tan hermoso.

- ** _Papá_ **–dijo ella en señas y sus padres se sorprendieron.

¡Su primera seña había sido papá! Charlie estaba que gritaba en todo forks por la gran noticia

- ** _Si, soy papá_** –dijo él en señas

Los videos de seña que Isabella veía todas las noches estaban dando sus frutos y sus padres estaban extasiados y orgullosos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, espero que le haya gustado mucho y muy pronto publicaré el siguiente cap**

 **Mando saludos a mis seguidores y a los que le han gustado mi historia**

 **Att:Bearbelly**


	6. Chapter 6

holap, chicos aviso que las letras **negritas** significa que hablan en señas, ¿ok? Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, disfrutenlo

Sin nada más que decir

***Dejen opiniones ***

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cap 6**

.

.

\- **_No, primero tienes que comer_** -le dice Charlie a su hija que ya tenía 4 años.

Isabella había avanzado mucho en sus señas. Había aprendido algunas veces oraciones de mucha importancia ya veces hasta hacia sus propias oraciones sola. También entendía que los padres decían atreves de señas, así que Charlie le contaba sus cuentos atreves de señas o le compraban películas niños sordos.

\- **_De acuerdo, pero luego quiero jugar_** -dice ella en señas

Su papá asiente

\- **_Vamos_** -dice y la agarra de la mano a mano mientras baja las escaleras.

-¿Y la nena está lista para desayunas? -Pregunta Reneé mientras cocinaba los panques

Bella frunció porque no entendió lo que dijo su madre y miró a su papá

\- **_Papi, ¿qué dijo mamá?_ **-Preguntó Bella con señas

Él sonrió

 ** _-Que si la nena estaba lista para_** desayunar-respondió

Ella sonrió y asintió

\- **_Mami, sip, estoy lista para desayunar_** -le dijo Bella a su madre y Reneé asintió

Reneé y Charlie se había vuelto un experto para las señas y eso les hacia bien para entender su niña. Bella era una niña muy inteligente y tranquila, normalmente le gustaba jugar con sus peluches o colorear y dibujar, Charlie decía que ella sería una gran pintora al igual que Reneé y eso hacia feliz a Bella, porque ella quería ser como su mami.

- ** _Come_** –dijo Reneé a Bella ella empezó a devorar la comida.

Mientras masticaba la comida bella miró a su padre y preguntó algo que no se esperaban.

- **Papi, mami, ¿Cuándo iré a una escuela?** –pregunta ella enseñas

Ellos se quedaron paralizados. Charlie dejo sus panqueques y Reneé dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ** _¿Por qué quieres saber eso?_** –pregunta Charlie.

- ** _Porque anoche vi un video que decían que los niños van a la escuela a los 4 años_** –dice ella-. **_Y yo quiero ir a una escuela, como los demás_** **_niños._**

Charlie miró a su esposa buscando una respuesta para darle a su hija. Charlie y Reneé no se había detenido a pensar en inscribir a su hija en una escuela porque no le veía la posibilidad de que ella conviviera con los demás niños además de que en Forks no existía un profesor que hablara en señas, aunque eso no lo saben

Reneé no quería que su bebé fuera a una escuela para que experimentara el bullying, ella sabía muy bien que los niños se burlarían de su hija por ser sorda y en verdad ella no quería que su hija no se sintiera querida cuando era tan… linda.

- ** _Bueno, nena pues tú sabes que eres especial, ¿cierto?_** –le dijo Charlie a su hija y ella asintió-. Pues. -no sabía que decirle ** _-. Cómo eres especial y no puedes oír entonces por eso no puedes ir a una escuela_** –terminó de decirle.

Los ojos de Bella se había aguados. Ella siempre supo que era especial, pero en verdad ella quería ir a una escuela para ser una niña normal, quería saber que se hacía en una escuela y poder hacer muchos amigos, pero eso no podría hacerse porque ella era sorda, una niña sorda.

Ella no dijo nada y no pensó en llorar delante de sus padres. Bella a veces era muy madura para ser una niña pequeña.

- ** _De acuerdo, papi_** -dijo ella y siguió comiendo sus panqueques sin decir más nada.

Los padres se miraron entre sí, sabía que su pequeña no estaba muy feliz por la contestación, pero no dijeron nada y seguir así. Bella termino su desayuno y subió a su cuarto sin decir nada y muy pensativa por lo que habían dicho su padre.

Ella estaba triste porque nunca podría ir a una escuela y no podría tener un amigo. Ella siempre había querido tener un amigo con quién jugar o pasar el tiempo, pero por sus problemas era casi imposible de que ella tuviera un amigo. Bella nuca había interactuado con niños de su edad siempre había estado con sus padres o con algunos de los amigos de sus padres, pero de allí no más y eso también le había tenido muy triste.

Bella se acostó boca abajo y se puso a llorar. Al rato llegó su padre y la vio allí llorando y se le rompió el corazón, odiaba que su niña llorara, en verdad lo odiaba. Ver llorar a su hija era como un puñal en su corazón.

Le acarició sus cabellos y ella lo miró

- ** _¿Por qué lloras?_** –le preguntó su padre

Ella limpio sus ojitos y absorbió su nariz.

- ** _Lloro porque no puedo ir a una escuela como un niño normal –_** le dice ella a su padre y los ojos de ella se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas-. **_Yo quiero tener amigos de mi edad y poder conocer y experimentar todo eso que dan en la escuela_**

Él suspiró y le besó la frente a su hija.

- ** _De acuerdo, si dejas de llorar te prometo que intentaré de hacer que vayas a una escuela –_** dijo él-. **_Pero no prometo nada_**

Ella sonrió feliz y le salto encima a sus padres y ella le beso su mejilla

- ** _Gracias, gracias, gracias_** –repetía ella en señas y luego saltaba en su cama muy feliz

Charlie rió un poco y salió del cuarto de su pequeña y decidió bajar a hablar con su esposa sobre lo que había pasado hace un rato. Charlie al igual que Reneé no quería que se burlaran de su niña, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no escucharía sus insultos y eso lo aliviaba, un poco. También estaba la cuestión de que no conocía a un profesor o alguien que pudiera enseñar a su pequeña como otros niños.

-Reneé necesitamos hablar algo, mi vida –dijo él y Reneé se sentó junto a él en el sofá

Ella lo tomo de la mano y sonrió

-¿De que qué, mi amor? –dijo ella confundida

Él suspiró

-Se trata de la conversación que tuvimos en la mañana con la niña –dijo él-. Subí a jugar un rato con ella y me la encontré llorando bocabajo en su cama

Reneé se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso, ella al igual que Charlie odiaban que su bebé llorara, eso no era común. Normalmente los niños a la edad de los cuatros pues son un poco escandaloso con sus berrinches y lloraderas por todo lo que no le dan, pero su beba al menos no era así, ella más bien era calladita, porque obviamente era sordita, pero no lloraba, eso nunca

-Entonces, le pregunté porque lloraba –siguió contando Charlie-. Ella me dijo que quería ir al colegio como un niño normal y que quería tener amigos de su edad y experimentar todo eso quedaban en una escuela –dijo él y miró a su amada a los ojos-. Te juro que no me pude negar, así que le dije que intentaría hacer que fuera a una escuela, pero no sé si pueda

Ella negó

-Sabes muy bien que no hay posibilidad de eso. Sabíamos que esto iba pasar un día de estos y tenemos que buscarle solución –dijo ella-. Por lo momento le diremos que… todavía no porque todavía no es su tiempo.

Charlie asintió de acuerdo con Reneé.

Al día siguiente Bella se paró muy tempranito y sus padres todavía no estaban despierto, así que salió de la cama, se cepillo los dientes y sacó sus muñecas de trapo para jugar. Ella imaginaba que esas muñecas de trapo eran sus amigas, la únicas por el momento. Ella había visto a muchos niños jugando y corriendo y se preguntaba cuándo podría hacer eso.

Ella nunca había oído nada, y por curiosa siempre les preguntaba a sus padres como eran los sonidos, pero los padres nunca le tuvieron respuesta. Ella quería saber como era el sonido de su voz, que sonido hacia un perro… ella quería escuchar sus comiquitas de barbie, sin necesidad de que sus padres le dijeran en señas, ¡ella quería escuchar!

Sus pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta de nada, pero ella sabía perfectamente que nunca iría a una escuela porque ella era sorda, porque ella era diferente y eso la entristecía. Miraba sus muñecas y luego las dejo tiradas en el suelo para salir de su cuarto e ir al cuarto de sus padres.

Entró extremadamente en silencio y con cuidado sin despertar a sus padres. Luego se montó en la cama de sus padres. Su padre estaba bien dormido al igual que su madre así que le empezó a tocar la cara a sus padres.

Charlie fue el primero en abrir un ojo y ver a su niña con una gran sonrisa.

- **¿Pasa algo?** –le preguntó y ella negó

- **Tengo hambre** –le dijo ella-. **Y quiero ir al parque**.

Él asintió y agarró a su bebe en brazo y fueron a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? Tenemos pan, jugo, y pastel de chocolate –le dijo Charlie a su bebé

-Pastel –dijo ella.

Charlie la sentó en su sillita y le dio un tenedor con un pedazo de pastel. Él se sentó al lado de ella también con su pedazo de torta. Comieron sin decirse nada, sólo pendientes con su comida y viendo al vacía, bueno, Charlie.

Bella solo pensaba de lo bueno que estaba el pastel y Charlie pensaba como haría para cumplir con la promesa que le había echo a su nena, no tenía opción y no quería decirle a su pequeña hija que nunca podría ir un colegio, no quería verla llorar o romperle el corazón.

- **Bueno, mamá tiene que descansar mucho y nosotros dos nos vamos al parque, ¿sí?** –le propuso Charlie a Bella y ella asintió.

Charlie le dio un baño a su nena la vistió y el se fue a bañar mientras Bella lo esperaba con su oso de peluche sentada en sofá. Su oso de peluche se llamaba Sissy, era el mejor amigo de bella hasta lo momentos porque al igual que ella él era sordo, bueno, Bella decía que su oso era especial al igual que ella porque él no oía, así que la mitad del tiempo la pasaba con Sissy hablando en señas o llevándolo a todas partes.

Era rutina para Bella ir al parque todos los domingos por la mañana con sus dos padres. Llevaba una mochila donde tenía sus crayones un cuaderno, para dibujar, y una mantita con muchos colores que a ella le encantaba. Su madre cocinaba un buen picnic y se quedaba allí sentados comiendo y viendo el paisaje y a las personas que estaban allí. O también cuando iban al parque tomaban un helado o iban a el parque de diversiones.

A Bella le encantaba porque podía correr o dibujar mientras veía a los niños o jugaba con su padre en los juegos, como el columpio o solamente porque quería ver los pájaros volando que siempre estaban por allí

- **Vamos** –dice Charlie a su hija, ella lo toma de la mano y se van al parque.

Charlie tenía como auto su patrulla, pero después del nacimiento de su hija se compro una pickup Chevy, era vieja, pero servía que era lo que importaba, Reneé no le veía problema con ese coche, aunque no fuera un, mercedes ultimo modela. A Bella también le encantaba el carro de su padre y Charlie lo sabía.

Mientras manejaba Bella veía por la ventana. Ella siempre le había gustado el verde de Forks, todo era verde y marrón, pero le gustaba, le encantaba los días de lluvia y nunca le ha importado mucho si había sol o no, le gustaba donde vivía.

Su osito Sissy también estaba de acuerdo con ella, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Estaba muy emocionada por llegar al parque y empezar a dibujar, aunque ella no fuera una gran pintora como su madre pues al menos sabía dibujar y pintar sus dibujos de una manera que no era de un niño de 4 años.

Charlie se bajó del coche y luego bajó a su hija.

- **¿Qué quieres hacer primero?** –le preguntó Charlie a Bella

Ella lo pensó

- **Quiero dibujar y luego quiero jugar en el columpio** –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y buscaron un buen lugar para ubicarse y poner su mini picnic. Charlie había traído una canastita con varios emparedados, que era lo único que podía hacer, y unas cuantos frutas y jugo, para comer mientras estaban en el parque.

Charlie acomodó todo en un lugar perfecto y se sentó al lado de su niña que ya estaba sacando sus colores y su cuadernito de dibujo que ella siempre llevaba todo el tiempo.

- **Papi, ¿quieres dibujar conmigo?** –le preguntó ella y él sonrió

Asintió

- **Claro, pero te advierto que soy un pésimo dibujando y lo sabes** –le advirtió a ella

Ella se rió y asintió. Bella sabía que su padre no sabía dibujar ni un muñeco de palitos, en verdad su padre era pésimo dibujando

- **Lo sé, papi, pero no importa, siempre y cuando dibujes conmigo** –dijo ella y le dio una hojita con unos cuantos crayones

- **¿Qué tengo que dibujar?** –preguntó él

Ella se encogió de hombros

- **Lo que tú quieras** –le aseguró

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, que era comían en ellos y sólo empezaron a dibujar sin decir nada o hacer nada. Para Charlie había mucho ruido en el parque hoy, y también había demasiados niños, algo no muy común en el parque, aunque para Bella había mucho silencio, como siempre, así que no le llamó mucha atención como a su padre.

Cuando pasaron los minutos su padre ya había terminado con su dibujo y ella también, y los dos curiosos por ver cada uno de sus dibujos pues decidieron mostrarlo.

- **Mira, aquí estas tú, mami y yo** –le explicó Charlie a su nena-. **No es tan hermoso, pero es aceptable, ¿no lo crees?**

Ella sonrió y asintió

-¿Y él tuyo? ¿Me lo enseñas? –le pregunta le y ella asiente

Se lo enseñó y su padre se quedó viendo el dibujo de su pequeña. Era de un colegio con muchos niños alrededor con sus bolsitos y con una gran sonrisa. Y había una niña en especial que tenía abajo el nombre de su nena, estaba sonriendo y tenía un bolsito también.

- **Bueno, papi, esta es una escuela con muchos niños y allí estoy yo** –dijo ella-. **Estoy con mi bolsito de la escuela. Papi, ¿Cuándo comenzaré la escuela?**

Su padre la miró con tristeza, pero sonríe de todas maneras para que su hija no se diera de cuenta. Estaba triste porque posiblemente ella nunca iría a una escuela y su hija se estaba haciendo falsa esperanzas.

-Bueno, mi niña, todavía no lo sé, pero bueno, muy pronto te diré. Pero acuérdate que no sé si puedas ir a una escuela -le recordó-. No te hagas ilusiones, ¿sí?

Y ella asintió con una sonrisa

-Bueno, papi, quiero jugar un rato en el columpio, ¿puedo? -le preguntó y él asintió

Corrió al columpio y empezó a balancearse mientras veía a todos los niños a su lado correteando y jugado a su alrededor. Ya cansada del columpio decidió correr hacia su padre, pero en el camino se tropezó con una mujer de cabello negro.

- **Lo siento** –se disculpó Bella

Pero después se dio cuenta que ella a lo mejor no sabía de señas, así que a lo mejor no le había entendido. Sus padres les había explicado que había mucha gente que no conocía su lenguaje, así que para algunas personas era difícil entenderla.

- **Oh, no te disculpes** –dijo la señora en señas, algo que sorprendió a Bella mucho

Wooh, ella sabe hacer señas, pensó Bella

 **-¿Cómo sabes hablar en señas?** –le preguntó ella-. **¿Eres sorda?** –le volvió a preguntar muy curiosa Bella.

Aunque Bella no les dijera a sus padres, ella siempre había querido conocer a alguien que fuera como ella, o sea que fuera sorda, pero nunca se había encontrado con algunas o visto alguna. Así que encontrarse con una persona que fuera como ella sería emocionante porque podría hablar con alguien, jugar, además de sus padres, una amiga.

- **No, no soy sorda, pero mi hijo es sordo** –le respondió ella-. **Y por eso sé hacer señas**.

Bella sonrió

- **¿Y cuantos años tiene tu hijo?** –le preguntó ella

- **Ya está muy grade, debe de tener unos 19 años, ya vive en florida y tiene una casa y todo** –le aseguró la Señora

Charlie estaba encerrado en su mente, así que cuando salió se dio cuenta que su hija no estaba en los juegos se alarmó, ¡su hija había desaparecido!, quería gritar su nombre, pero sabía que su hija no la escucharía así que se puso caminar por todo el parque para ver si veía a su hija, estaba angustiado por su niña, si no la encontraba estaba seguro que se daría un tiro, y si no se lo daba él se lo daría Reneé.

Su corazón y su cuerpo se relajaron de alivio cuando vio a u hija sentado en un banco al lado de una señora de 30 y algo junto a su niña. Las dos estaba comiendo un helado de vasito, y a veces Bella dejaba el vasito de helado a algún lado para hablar en señas a la señorita.

Se acercó a su niña rápidamente

- **Bella, ¿Por qué te moviste de tu lugar?** –le preguntó Charlie muy serio a su hija, y aunque ella no escuchaba la voz seria de su papá sus señas mostraba que estaba muy moleta con ella

Ella bajó la cabeza y después le respondió

- **Es que conocí a esta señora** –señalo a la mujer que estaba a su lado-. **Y ella sabe señas, papi**

Charlie miró a la señora para confirmar si su hija estaba diciendo la verdad y ella asintió

-Yo fui la que la invitó a comer un helado –admitió la mujer-. Me pareció una niña muy tierna, algo que se nota.

Charlie frunció el ceño

-¿Y cómo usted sabe señas? –le preguntó él, aunque Charlie no lo había dicho la mujer se había dando de cuanta que no se había tragado nada de que ella sabía señas

-Mi hijo es sordo –respondió ella-. Y sé lo que es pasar trabaja con un niño sordo, créame jefe Swan.

ÉL no se sorprendió de que ella supiera quien era ella porque todo Forks sabía quien era él, aunque fuera visitantes. Él miró a bella para ver si no tenía nada malo y después asintió.

- **Papi, la señora me dijo que ella da clases en la escuela de niños y me dijo que me podría dar clases en la escuela** –dijo una muy emociona Bella-. **Ella me dijo que podría darme clase junto con otros niños, ¡¿no es estupendo?!¡Podré tener amigos, papi!**

Charlie miró a la señora

-¿Por qué le dijo eso? –le preguntó él molesto, enojado-. ¿Es verdad lo que dice mi hija?

La señora asintió

-Soy Carmen Denali, profesora en la escuela primaria de Forks –se presentó ella-. Le dije eso porque me he especializado en eso y soy experta enseñándole a niño sordo y todo eso. Así que le puedo asegurar que usted podría inscribir a su hija en la escuela junto conmigo

Charlie negó

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que quiere que llevé a mi hija a una escuela de oyentes mientras ella no oye? –preguntó Charlie incrédulo

La señora asintió

-Si eso es posible, ya lo he hecho con mi hijo y ya ve, es un grandioso hombre con trabajo y todo –le aseguró ella-. Yo quiero que su hija no sea como los demás niños sordos que he visto. Que no tenga la oportunidad de aprender como un niño normal, que nunca podrá interactuar con niños oyentes. Ella puede hacer el cambio al igual que mi hijo lo hizo –le dijo ella-. Su niña es muy inteligente y sé que si le da la oportunidad de aprender y vivir como un niño normal no se arrepentirá.

Charlie negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, mucho, pero no –dijo él-. Sé que mi niña es muy inteligente, pero no quiero que ella sea la burla de un niño, o que acaso le hagan bullying, no lo soportaría –admitió él-. Sé que es ser acosado y no quiero que mi niña pase por eso. Y mucho menos que sea la burla de los niños o padres

Ella sonrió

-Sé a lo que se refiera, yo lo he vivido –le aseguró ella-. Pero… ¿va ha dejar que unas críticas de mal gusto haga que el futuro de su hija no mejore? ¿Quieres que tu hija se débil y que no sea fuerte? Tienes que dejar que ella tenga la oportunidad. Si, tal vez algunas personas digan que ella no lo podrá lograr, pero... ¿a cuantos artistas, famosos se les dijo eso? Y mira soy reconocidos, así que, si quieres que su hija tenga un futuro, una vida, llena de vida, felicidad, amigos y mucho más tienes que dejar que ella tenga esa oportunidad

Charlie suspiró y tomo a su niña en brazos.

-Mejor nos vamos –dijo él

Bella estaba molesta, enojada porque ellos habían estado hablando, pero ellos se habían olvidado de ella y lo más frustrante era que ella no había escuchado de lo que hablaban. Ella sabía que estaban hablando de ella porque su padre y ella la miraba y la señalaban.

-Oye, espera –gritó ella cuando Charlie estaba lejos

Él sin querer ser grosero paró de caminar y la miró. Ella corrió hasta él y le dio un papelito con su número

-Si cambias de opinión, llámame y te si aceptas ya tendrás un cupo para tu hija en mi salón –le aseguró y Charlie agarró el número

Hizo una mueca y asintió

-Adiós –se despidió Carmen de ella

Bella se sonrojó y también se despidió

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá con el número de la Sra. Denali en sus manos.

Ya era la hora de la cena y él no podía haber contado con un Reneé de lo que había pasado en el parque preguntándose si tenía que decírselo si o no, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía que leer ahora Reneé estaría muy molesta si se ha dicho que se había ocultado lo que había pasado y lo había mandado a dormir en el sofá de la sala. Y dijo que ese sofá era una tortura para dormir

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, lo dejó hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto, que la reacción de reneé sobre la oferta sea una gran oportunidad para Bella**

 **Att: Bearbelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis chicos! Lo siento por la tardansa pero bueno aquí lo tienen espero que los disfruten y le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores que siguen a está maravillosa historia, gracias por sus apoyos y todo lo demas**

 ****Sin nada más que decir; dejen sus reviews****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Charlie acomodaba la mesa mientras que su pequeña bebé y su esposa terminaba de hacer la cena.

Estaba pensando cual sería la reacción de su esposa al decirle la propuesta que le había echo la señora Carmen. Y aunque no quisiera él ya estaba considerando aceptar, porque todo lo que le había dicho Carmen sobre el futuro de su pequeña.

Ella podía ser alguien importante, aunque tuviera sordera. Podría tener muchos amigos, pero…. Si lo acepta, aunque no está seguro sobre eso, ¿cómo sería el comportamiento de los niños sobre la enfermedad de su hija? Era su gran pregunta. Él sabia que probablemente se burlaría de ella y él no quería ver llorar a su pequeña

-¿Charlie? –lo llamo su esposa y ladeo la cabeza-. ¿Te pasa algo? Te vez…. Preocupado

Charlie trató de sonreír

-No, nada, linda –mintió-. Hmm... solo algo del trabajo que me tiene pensando

Reneé entrecerró los ojos, porque no se estaba comiendo el cuento de su marido

Bella jaló la camisa de su madre para llamar su atención

- ** _Que pasa mi niña?_** -pregunta su madre

- ** _¿Ya podemos comer? Tengo hambre_** –dijo Bella frotándose su barriguita

Reneé sonrió y asintió

Bella se sentó en su sillita que estaba en el medio de las sillas de sus padres.

-Charlie, hablaremos más tarde –dijo Reneé mirando a su esposo-. No te salvas de esta

Charlie asintió asustado por la mirada de su esposa

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

- ** _Entonces, vivieron felices para siempre_** –dijo Charlie mientras terminaba de leer el cuento a su bebé con señas, para que la tuviera que entender

Bella bostezó

- ** _Ya es hora de dormir mi pequeña_** –dijo Reneé para luego arroparla y darle un besito en su frente

Bella sonrió con una sonrisa soñolienta

- ** _Buenas noche papi y mami_** –dijo y cerró sus ojitos

Charlie le dio un besito en su frente

Los dos padres apagaron las luces del cuarto de su hija y salieron para meterse en su cuarto

Reneé estaba ansiosa, pero muy ansiosa, por saber que tenía a su esposo asunte durante la cena.

Charlie se sentó en la cama y Reneé se sentó a su lado esperando que empezara a hablar

Su esposo suspiró.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es…. -empezó a decir Charlie-. Es que hoy en la mañana cuando fui al parque con Isabella pues ella se fue al columpio y por un momento la perdí de vista…-Reneé lo iba a regañar, pero el siguió-. Y luego la conseguí sentada con una mujer joven comiendo un helado con ella

Reneé dejó que siguiera con su relato

-Y la señora sabia hablar señas porque su hijo era sordo, en fin. Isabella me dijo que ella le había dicho que ella podría ir a la escuela porque la señora era profesora -Reneé frunció el ceño-. Y me enojé porque estaba ilusionando a mi niña, pero luego ella me dijo que Bella podía estar en una escuela con niños oyentes y poder interactuar—Reneé peló los ojos-. Me dijo que ya lo había echo con su hijo y ya él era un hombre hecho y derecho, luego me dijo que tenía que darle una oportunidad a mi niña porque no debía dejar que Bella fuera como los demás niños sordos que permaneces en casa y no interactúa con niño de su edad

Charlie suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta que le había dado la señora Carmen

-Aquí está su número, me dijo que lo pensara y que la llamara si cambiaba de opinión con al respecto de que Isabella se meta en una escuela de oyentes –dijo él-. Me dijo que si aceptaba tendría un cupo listo para Bella en su salón

Reneé se le quedo viendo y cerró los ojos

-¿Por eso estabas preocupado? –le preguntó ella

El asintió

-No sabía cual sería tu reacción –admitió él

Reneé suspiró y lo miró

-Primero que nada, no creas que se me olvidó que perdiste de vista a Isabella, estoy moleta contigo por eso –le dio un coquito en la cabeza a su esposo al terminar de decir esto—. Segundo con respecto con la señora pues no sé, ¿estás pesando la propuesta que te dijo?

Charlie se encogió de hombros mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado su esposa

-De hecho, si –admitió él-. La niña ha estado un poco triste por no poder estar en una escuela y no poder tener amigos, pero….

Reneé asintió

-Pero no queremos que la niña sufra bullying en la escuela o la lastimen por ser diferente—completó ella y Charlie asintió

-Bueno, querido, ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco y pensamos en eso mañana? –propuso

Él asintió

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una semana después

-Reneé ya estamos a punto de dar un paso importante –dijo Charlie a su esposa

Ella asintió de acuerdo con su esposo

-Hola, ¿quién es? –atendió Carmen

Charlie respiró hondo

-Hola, soy el jefe Swan, el padre de Bella, ¿se acuerda? –dice

-Ahh, si, entonces, ¿acepta mi propuesta? –dijo ella

Charlie suspiró y miró a su esposa

-Sip, aceptamos queremos que Bella tenga una vida normal como cualquier niño -dice Charlie

Carme sonrió al lado de la otra línea

-De acuerdo, todavía falta para el comienzo de clase, pero ya yo tengo todo arreglado –admite ella-. Gracias por aceptar, ya verá que no se arrepentirá de nada, le avisaré cuando es el comienzo de clase, pero vaya comprando los útiles de su niña

-Ok, de acuerdo, gracias a usted –dice Charlie y Carmen cuelga

Miró a su esposa

-Ya está todo listo, tenemos que ir comprándole a la niña sus cosas para el cole –le avisó-. Y ella nos avisará cuando sea el comienzo de clase

Reneé asintió emocionada

-Ahora a decirla a la beba –dice ella tomándole la mano a su esposo para ir a la habitación de su hija

Charlie sonrió por el entusiasmo de su esposa, aunque él estaba igual que ella, pero no lo demostraba tanto como Reneé

Entraron al cuatro de su niña para encontrarla con su Tablet, regalo Sue y Quil, jugando. Ella estaba tan concentrada en el juego que no notó a sus padres que estaban sentados ya a su lado.

Reneé llamó la atención de su beba dándole un beso en la frente

Isabella miró a sus padres y sonrió dejando a un lado el juego

- ** _¿Qué pasa mami?_** –le preguntó

Su madre sonrió

- ** _Tenemos una gran notica para ti_** –dijo su madre respondiendo la respuesta de Bella

Ella curiosa preguntó

 **-¿Qué noticia papi?** –preguntó ella

- ** _Iras a la escuela_**

Bella se quedó paralizada ante la mención de su madre para luego aparecer una enorme sonrisa mientras saltaba en su cama de pura felicidad

 ** _-¿En serio papi?_** -preguntó ella sin poder creerlo cuando terminó de saltar en su cama

Su padre asintió

- ** _Es toda la verdad_** –le aseguró

Abrazó a sus padres y le di un besito a cada una en su mejilla

- ** _Gracias_** –le dijo ella- ** _¿Y cuándo empiezo la escuela?_**

Charlie se encoje de hombros

- ** _Todavía no lo sabemos, pero la Señora Carmen nos dijo que teníamos que comprarte tus cosas para el cole_** –dijo Reneé

Bella sonrió

- ** _¿La Señora C será mi profesora en la escuela?_** –preguntó ella

Sus padres asintieron

- ** _Sip, la profesora Carmen es tu nueva profesora_** –dijo su padre ** _-. Ahora vamos a comprar las cosas para tu escuela_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miraba todos los bolsos de niña que había en la tienda tratando de elegir una para llevar a su escuela

Bella estaba toda llena de felicidad porque por fin podrá ir a la escuela y tener amigos como tanta deseaba, Y vaya que ya estaba contando los días para que el comienzo de clase llegara y poder recibir clases con su profesora Carmen

 ** _-¿Ya elegiste?_** –preguntó su padre

Ella negó

- ** _Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si eliges este?_** –le dio su madre un bolso en forma de conejito-. **_Es bonito, ¿te gusta?_**

Bella puso un dedito en su barbilla como si lo estuviera pensando como toda una juez y Charlie le pareció graciosa la pose de su hija que soltó unas risitas.

Negó

- ** _No me gusta_** –dice ella haciendo un puchero

Charlie busco otro que le pareció indicado para su nena

- ** _Mira este tiene forma de panda_** –le enseñó el bolso con una cara de un panda-. **_¿Te gusta?_**

Bello agarró el bolso y lo miro

- ** _Sip, este me gusta_** –dijo ella sonriendo

Sus padres suspiraron de alivio al ver que su hija por fin había conseguido un bolso.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué falta? –pregunta Charlie a su esposa

Ella ve la lista

-Hum, los cuadernos que son dos mínimos –dijo ella-. Luego los colores y la cartuchera, borra, sacapuntas, lápices y luego tenemos que buscar tazas y esas cosas para que ella llevé su desayuno

Ellos asintieron y entraron a la marcha

Bella mientras tanto era la niña más feliz del mundo mientras compraban sus cosas para el cole….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 ** _Mientras la familia Cullen_**

-Carlisle, cariño, ¿ya deberíamos ir comprando las cosas para la cena? –preguntó Esme a su esposo

Carlisle asintió

-Puedes llevarte a los niños si quieres, yo tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital -admitió él

Esme sonrió

-Lo que pasa es que no te quieres quedar con los tres tornados, ¿eh?

¿Quién era los tres tornados? Pues Alice, Emmett y Edward, aunque siempre era Alice y Emmett, estos niños estaban en la etapa de los niños hiperactivo, así que se la pasaban bricoliando a todas horas y a todo momento o haciendo bromas.

Carlisle rió

-Siendo sincero sip, no creo que pueda quedarme con esos tres niños revoltoso sobre todo Alice y Emmett, Edward no me preocupa tanto -admitió con una sonrisa

Esme rió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Te quedas con Rose y yo me llevo a los revoltosos –dice Esme

Carlisle asiente aliviado y vuelve su atención al periódico

Esme empieza hacer la lista de las compras para la cena y de las cosas que faltan en la casa para no quedarse sin nada mientras eso llega su curiosa Alice a sentarse a lado de ella

-Mami, ¿Qué haces? -le pregunta su hija

Esme la mira y sonríe

Su Alice había llegado luego de un año y no era de sorprenderse ya que estaba esperando tener otro bebé, aunque no tan pronto, pero bueno sucedió y Esme no pude estar más feliz por tener otro bebé con su esposo.

Alice tenía los ojos azules como su padre y el cabello negro como el de su madre, era pequeña y una chica hiperactiva amante del maquillaje y los juegos de muñecas. Ella era una niña dulce, traviesa y un poco dura en sus momentos, pero todos la adoraban igual, además de que era muy curiosa al igual que sus hermanitos

-Pues hago una lista de las cosas que debemos comprar para hacer la cena y para la casa, como el confley o las frutas para los jugos –le explicó Esme a su querida niña

Alice sonrió y asintió

-Y mami, ¿yo puedo a compañalte a complar las cosas? –preguntó ella o más bien le suplicó

Esme sonrió y asintió, provocando los gritos de felicidad de su pequeña y su risa

Al rato llegó Edward y Emmett, muy curioso por saber que provocaba los ruidos de felicidad de su hermanita pequeña.

-Hola, mis príncipes –dijo Esme besando las mejillas de sus dos amores, sus dos niños

Ellos sonrieron

-Mami, ¿Qué le pasa a Ali? –preguntó Emmett señalando a su hermanita que estaba saltando

Esme rió

-Bueno, tu hermanita está muy emocionada porque va ir de compra conmigo –le explicó

-Ahh…. –dijeron Em y Edward al mismo tiempo

Eso era algo muy común ello, siempre decía algo junto en sincronía y a sus padres le parecía graciosos cuando hacían eso y tierno.

-¿Podemos ir contigo? –pregunta Em-. Quiero acompañarte –hizo un pucherito adorable

Sonrió Esme

-Bueno, ya yo tenía aplaneado a llevármelos a los tres, así que no es necesario que me saques manipulación, pequeño –dijo Esme dándole cosquilla a Emmett

Emmett se rió

-De acuerdo, mami –dijo riendo-. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerme cosquilla? –suplicó

Esme le dejó de hacer cosquilla y se dirigió otra ves hacer la lista de las compras, pero ahora sus tres hijos estaban con ella ayudándola

-Mami, falta el confley de chococolate -dijo Alice-. A Em y a mi nos encanta desayunar ese confley pol las mañanitas, mami –le recordó

A Alice todavía no sabía pronunciar bien la R así que en ves de decir R sonaba como la L

Esme rió y asintió

-Lo sé, Alice, ya lo anoto –le dijo ella y anoto el confley

Luego de estar hechas la lista de comprar se fue a despedir de su esposo y de su otra hija mayor, Rosalie

Se encontró con los dos sentados en el sofá leyendo, Carlisle resolviendo un sudoku del periódico y su niña con una revista de moda de parís. Rosalie le encantaba la moda, así que siempre estaba pendiente de las nuevas tendencias de estos años, ella siempre estaba a la moda

-Ya me voy, cariño –dijo Esme a Carlisle

El levantó la vista del periódico y le dio un casto beso a su esposa y besitos en las mejillas de los tres revoltosos

-Se comportan bien, ¿vale? –les dijo Carlisle a su pequeños-. Nada de desorden o problemas a mami

Los tres asintieron

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el supermercado

-Mami, este es rico –dice Edward señalando el refresco de uva

Alice negó

-No, mami, ese refleco no me gusta –dijo Alice-. Prefiero este –señaló el refresco de naranja

Emmett negó también

-No, no, no, yo quiero este –señaló el refresco de chinoto

Esme hizo una mueca ya previniendo una pelea entre sus hijos

-Bueno, chicos, ¿porque no compramos el de coca cola? –les sugirió-, A los tres le encanta, ¿o no?

Los tres lo pensaron por un rato y luego asintieron

Siguieron con las compras

-¿Qué sigue mami? –preguntó Edward

Esme vio la lista

-Hum… falta la salsa de iglesia

Los tres niños fruncieron el ceño

-Mami, ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Alice de primero

Esme sonrió

-Bueno, la salsa de iglesia es algo que se le hecha al pollo o a la carne para darle sabor y que sepa muy rico –les explicó a los tres mientras se dirigía a la sección de condimentos

Los niños asintieron

Duraron como una hora en el supermercado para luego ir a la farmacia a comprar algunas cosas más. Cuando entraron los niños se dispersaron un poco para ver las cosas que había allí y por un descuido de Esme Emmett se fue a la zona de mujeres donde había tampones y modem, además de que había condenes y demás

El agarró la caja de tampone y la miró, todavía no sabía leer, por eso no sabía que eran, ni mucho menos para que servía. Observaba la caja con el ceño fruncido y al rato Edward lo encontró, Emmett todavía tenía la cajita de tampones

-Edward, ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó Emmett

Edward se encogió de hombros y tomo la caja

-No sé, a lo mejor Alice sabe –dice Edward

Y cuando pronunció el nombre de Alice está apareció por arte de magia

-¿Qué es eto? –preguntó Alice y tomó la caja-. ¡Dulces –gritó ella

Los hermanos fruncieron el ceño

-¿Dulces? –preguntaron Em y Edward al mismo tiempo

Alice asintió y señaló el dibujo de un tampón que en realidad parecía un tipo de dulce de barrita

-Vamos y digámosle a mamá que nos compre una de está –dijo Ali agarrando las manos de sus dos hermanos para rástralos a donde estaba su madre

Esme estaba concentrada en los remedios para los chicos por si acaso se enfermaban, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hijos.

Alice llamó su atención y Esme peló los ojos al ver a Emmet con una caja de tampones

-Niños ¿Qué hace con esto? –le preguntó Esme a sus hijos

Emmett miró la caja entre sus manos y se la dio a su madre

-Mami, cómpralos, son dulces –dijo he hizo un puchero

Esme se mordió el labio pensando la forma en como decirles a sus niños que esa caja no era de dulces

-Anda, mami, ¿siiii? –suplicaron los tres con todo y pucherito

Esme suspiró y negó

-Chicos, estos no son dulces –les explicó Esme-. Esto no es para comer

Edward frunció el ceño

-Si no son dulces, ¿Qué es mami? –preguntó él

-¿Para que sirven? –preguntó Emmett

-Bueno, eh… -Esme no sabía que decir-. Son muy pequeños para saberlo aún y no sé como explicarles, ¿bien? Pero no se preocupen les comparé dulces de verdad –les aseguró

Los niños gritaron de felicidad olvidando sus preguntas de sobre que era la caja.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, chicas mátenme se dure mucho en actualizar, pero bueno andaba corta de inspiración y gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia chicas….**

 **El otro capitulo posiblemente los niños comiencen clase**

 **Oh, ¿a que estuvo gracioso la parte de los tampones?**

 **Ja, ja, ja, bueno espero que dejen sus dulces reviews y avisó que los que siguen a mi hermosa violinista que no se preocupen también actualizo pronto estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap**

 **Att:Bearbelly**


End file.
